Very Fairy
by RebeccasanFujiEijiLVR
Summary: Junjou Terrorist. Drabble. One shot. Enjoy. Unbeta'ed. What's a fairy costume for Shinobu? MiyagixShononu.


Very Fairy

_Disclaimer: I don't own Junjou Romantica or it's characters. Just this one shot drabble I thought of few days ago._

_In waiting in line a young man at the age of 18 years old was nervous. The young man being Shinobu; had bought an item at an unbelievable sex store. He wasn't sure why he was there. Curiosity just got the best of him at his age._

"_Miyagi better like what I got for him." He tells himself._

_The lady at the register called next. As Shinobu moved along being the next person. He sets his item on the counter, looking away nervously. The young women scans the item smiling at him. She believed he was getting it for his girlfriend. Unbeknown to her he was buying it for himself._

"_Your item will be 800 yen." She keeps a friendly smile._

_Her smile was bothersome for the young man. He quickly fishes out his wallet and the amount needed to pay off the item. Taking the money in the process when giving him his bag and receipt. She bows thanking him for shopping at the popular sex store._

_Those around the small shop eyed Shinobu weirdly. It wasn't the first time for him being looked that way. _

_He just wanted to shout out to mind their own business. How rude of him to think that and say it out loud. He knew Miyagi wouldn't like that if his older lover was with him at that very moment._

_Shinobu runs out of the shop. His face flushed red embarassment taking over as usual. He made it safe few blocks away from the shop._

"_That's all over with!" _

_He heads on out to the direction of the apartment. When thinking of Miyagi his heart fluttered with excitement as usual. In surprising his lover of a year he was definitely going to do that._

_The couple haven't seen each other in few weeks. Exams for Shinobu at the college. Tutoring and handing out exams for his students at the university was Miyagi up to. _

_In the nick of time he arrived at the apartment. Going to the parking lot to see if his car was there. It saddened him. What made him so eager was the key in his bag when looking for it._

"_I'm home now, old man."_

_He entered the small apartment while waiting for him. Setting his tired body onto the couch looking at thrown books all over the living room._

"_Damn old man…" it was all he could say pushing the books out of the way._

_In thought surprising his lover with the costume he bought. Thinking he should tidy up so the man could focus on him rather then the mess he's left._

_He does so wearing the embarrassed outfit. He twirls when trying it on._

"_This is too much….he'll laugh at me."_

_Shinobu bought himself a shockingly cute fairy costume. As it wasn't Halloween he decided just to get it for sexual fun. The costume was of pink wings and tight stockings that came along with it._

_He slowly puts it on just wearing his underwear. Smacking the back of his head embarrassed. It certainly too much for him to even look in the mirror. _

"_The mirror will mock me….stupid mirror." He angrily removed the outfit._

_Throwing the costume onto the floor as it had done something to him. It just done for him was embarrassed and poked fun of him._

"_You stupid piece of clothing…why do girls even wear these?" _

_The outfit didn't speak as it just stayed thrown on the floor. He kicked it away from his sight. In just his underwear he decided on tidying up a bit._

Later that evening.

A sound of keys awakes Shinobu up. Forgetting where he was as he hears a loud groaning. The sound coming from his older lover. Miyagi just coming home from a tired day at work. The older man sets his bag onto the counter.

"When did I clean up?" he scratched top of his head.

In answering his question was Shinobu's presence known. The now awoken young man welcomed his lover home.

"Welcome home, old man."

"Did I say you were allowed to come over tonight?"

"No! But dammit I wanted to see you. Is that a problem?" he asked smugly.

Miyagi didn't want to deal with the young man. He sets himself onto the couch. Looking back at him smiling.

"Thank you for cleaning up. I guess I owe you something." he playfully winked at him.

Shinobu could just look away. Why does this man even pull that off after a stupid dispute they had not to long ago?

"Yes you owe me! Big time!"

All Miyagi could do was chuckle. When he does his blue eyes noticed something on the floor. Curiously he picked it up looking at it closely. In shock it was the fairy costume Shinobu threw aside.

He forgot the outfit was there. Eyes widened grabbing for it. Hiding it behind his back. His heart suddenly fluttering as Miyagi grabbed it from behind him.

"What's this?"

"It's a costume…are you a twit or something?"

"Don't argue with me just for asking a simple question, brat!"

Shinobu angrily puts it on. He twirled around it embarrassed. The old man could just laugh. He was enjoying the sight of cuteness in front of him.

"I needed a good laugh..where did you get that?"

"I bought it from a s….store…a s-sex…store…" he stutters his words.

Miyagi carried him bridal style. He laid him on the couch grabbing for his phone. Taking indecent pictures for his eyes only winking at the flushed embarrassed young man.

"I like this..it's very fairy of you." He had to laugh once again.

Shinobu grabs the phone looking over the pictures. He was disgusted by his own poses. The poses didn't look sexy enough for him.

"I look too innocent in these ….."

"Well your innocence was gone once I deflowered you…remember!?"

Miyagi loved teasing his lover. Shinobu hated how right he was. As well as the times they'd sleep together.

For dinner; the two males enjoyed sexy time together. As well taking advantage of the costume in so many ways.

"Keep it on! All night long..you're looking far better with that on..than any girl could pull off!"

Miyagi says once he jams his huge cock inside the young male's tight ass.

The end.

How was it? If there are any mistakes please let me know.

Leave good reviews; eh?

Laters :3


End file.
